


Nice Thoughts

by elle_nic



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack, but funny idk, its kinda serious tho, please just take it it's been completed for months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_nic/pseuds/elle_nic
Summary: Miranda has a nice thought. It backfires on her spectacularly, naturally. Now, nice thoughts are all that are getting her through.





	Nice Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Number 2 of the drabble challenge that Kerry, Edyn and I did! Please enjoy :)))

It was a nice thought when it was just a thought.

Miranda had been fiddling with the idea of taking a small vacation with the girls and Andréa for a few days, turning her musings over and looking at it from all angles and decided that, yes, it was a very nice thought. And it really was. Miranda had imagined Tuscany in the summer, or Greece with fresh olives and bread, or perhaps Australia, which she had heard was nice even in winter. Some very, truly inarguably nice thoughts. Feeling confident in her offer of a little holiday, Miranda had brought it up to her daughters and her partner and they too had decided they were on board. Everyone agreed that it was a nice thought. Miranda’s benevolence urged her to allow the twins to choose where they went. And they did choose.

They chose _Florida._

_Florida_, _America._

So, decidedly less nice a thought.

“We can go to the beach… Or a _creek_! It’ll be great, mom!”

Miranda’s smile was like broken glass, but she managed. “I’m sure, Bobbsey.”

Naturally, she left the organisation side of things to Andréa and to Taryn, the latest and most useful Emily to date (Andréa not included, of course). There were three glorious weeks from then until her… well, she refused to call it a holiday, since it would be in _Florida_, but there were three weeks until she left New York, anyway. She spent those weeks not thinking about sweating and stinking on her only vacation for that year, instead editing spreads and fonts and shades of colour, and generally doing anything to distract herself.

“Honey, have you packed yet?”

Miranda didn’t bother to look from The Book. “Not yet, Andréa. I’ll get to it in a minute.”

“You said that two nights ago,” Andy smirked from the doorway. Miranda looked at the brunette form over her glasses, perusing her lover with no small amount of heat. “Want me to do it for you, honey? Take a weight of your shoulders?”

“That would be so kind of you, darling.” Her attention was focussed on The Book before she finished speaking. She was too busy writing on a post-it note to notice Andréa’s triumphant grin as she turned towards the bedroom. By the time Miranda had crawled into bed she had forgotten all about the suitcase, now packed and ready for the next evening’s flight, too busy wrapping Andréa around her and falling immediately to sleep.

Miranda had wished that the next day might drag for her, might feel like wading through half dried cement in order to delay her “holiday”. But, naturally, the day was over in a blink and four o’clock arrived far sooner than she felt it had a right to. She grumbled internally about her impending torture from the moment she left her office all the way to the car and then to the front door, which was open ready to start packing the car. Miranda walked into the foyer, kissed the girls on their heads and did her best to smile at their enthusiasm.

“I’m going to get changed,” she said to Andréa when the taller woman appeared from the kitchen, no doubt double-checking the fridge had been emptied of any perishables.

“Sure, honey, I’ll help Roy load up the car. The airport’s ready for us so we can get there and get going all the sooner!”

“I see,” Miranda said morosely. When Andréa’s face tilted like a confused puppy she amended her reaction. “Fantastic! Some competence for once,” she said brightly. The smile she got from her favourite girls was worth the effort it took to be convincing. She turned and went upstairs, doing her best to take her time without seeming like she was procrastinating. When she arrived at the bedroom door she saw an outfit laid out for her, no doubt Andréa’s helpfulness, and stripped and changed. She threw her work outfit into the hamper and made her way back down, stopping on every floor to check that the windows were locked (they were always locked, but just to be sure…).

“Ready to go, slowpoke?” Caroline teased from the doorway. Miranda glared playfully and nodded, noting that Cassidy was already in the car and Andréa was chatting to Roy by the boot. “Ready as I’ll ever be,” Miranda said weightily. She smiled as well as she could at her youngest and wrapped and arm around the small shoulders and guided her out, locking to door and double, triple checking that it was in fact locked before marching down to the car like she was en route to a guillotine.

“It’s gonna be great!” Cassidy said, once Roy had pulled away from the curb.

“Cassidy,” Andy admonished. The redhead rolled her eyes before amending herself. “It’s _going to_ be great,” she said, a little less excitedly.

Miranda stared out the window at the New York streets they were driving through, hoping somehow, she might be able to stay rather than go to- than go to- no… she couldn’t even say it. She had only blinked before she was at the airport with her family and being escorted by the airport staff to their jet that Donatella had leant them, knowing how Miranda hated to fly commercial. It was, Miranda was sure, going to be the only enjoyable part of the entire production. She’d make the best of it while she could, she supposed.

She was greeted by the captain, the same one who always flew for Donatella, and took her favourite seat by the front left window. She declined a beverage in case she decided being drunk the whole trip was worth it. She wasn’t sure she could be sober the whole time in the swamp state. God, why could she never say no to her children? She had gotten better since Andréa arrived on the scene, but she couldn’t deny them the place they wanted to go for their holiday, and damn Andréa for letting it all happen. She did concede that her lover _was_ from Ohio and could hardly be to blame for her horrible tastes.

“Buckle up, honeys,” Andréa said to the girls who already had their portable games out, making little bell noises that were more soothing to Miranda than annoying. Once Andréa sat down after taking care of the hand-held luggage, Miranda rested her head on the woman’s shoulder and found the first sliver of peace she had felt since her brilliant idea to go on holiday. It was such a good thought before it turned into _this_.

She tried to fight it, but the soft tinkling of the girls’ games, Andréa’s perfume and steady breathing had lulled her to sleep within moments of them being in the air. She had been working tirelessly to avoid thinking about where she was going in the last three weeks, so she had missed many hours of sleep as a result. The last conscious thought she had before she fell to sleep was that she was terribly annoyed to have missed the three hours between being home and being in _Florida._

“Miranda,” she heard, the soft voice tickling her mind into a gentle wakefulness. “Honey, we’ve landed. We just need to get down to the car on the tarmac, then you can keep sleeping.”

She nodded in agreeance, not bothering to open her eyes while she unbuckled her seatbelt. She had to open them to amble out of the plane and down the staircase to the waiting town car that seemed to already be packed with their luggage. The girls were far more wakeful than Miranda, though they must have been getting tired, telling by their rare bout of silence. Miranda was guided lovingly into the back of the car, the girls in the seats behind her while Andréa spoke with the driver. Miranda was asleep again before the key was in the ignition. She faintly recalled being quite warm for a dark evening but didn’t notice the salty air or the cool breeze.

It seemed only a moment later she was being guided again by Andréa, this time out of the car and into a house, up some stairs, into pyjamas and into a cool, soft bed. She sighed delightedly when her lover crawled in behind her, wrapping her arms and legs around Miranda as the older woman preferred. “Welcome to your vacation, honey,” Andréa whispered before kissing the back of her neck softly. Miranda was too comfortable to be mad about anything, and simply hummed before she fell back into a long, deep sleep.

Miranda woke the next morning to the sound of waves crashing gently on a shore to an empty bed and thought for a moment that New York must have flooded. When she blinked her eyes open, she groaned and recalled the flight, the holiday, the destination and how she just wanted to be back in New York. Or anywhere but Florida. She drew the line at Disney Land. So many germs, so much horrible food and rides that were borderline dangerous… No. Not on her watch. In fact, she thought as she woke up more fully, she was going to tell her family that they were packing and returning to New York immediately.

She grabbed a robe that Andréa had laid out near the large canopied bed and shrugged it on over her light pyjamas. She did not notice the view from the balcony off the bedroom, nor did she notice the quality of the room. She left the bedroom, and, by sheer instinct, she retraced her way to the kitchen and dining area where she could hear her family milling about, and their excited chatter. She turned a corner, and there, sat at the table with a fresh coffee waiting for her, was Andréa and her daughters chatting between them. Andréa was dressed in the most fetching bathing suit Miranda had ever seen her wear, and the girls were similarly attired with what looked like sarongs over their suits.

“We cannot stay in Florida,” she blurted out. Three mischievous gazes turned to her and laughed.

“We know, honey,” Andréa chuckled.

“What is- Why are you laughing?”

“Mom,” Cassidy snickered. “Look outside,” Caroline finished.

Miranda walked to the large windows past the table to see a startling blue ocean and a beautiful beach with streaks of gold from the sandbanks. There were palm trees by the water, and long, slender canoes lined a few hundred feet away. Miranda stopped to listen and didn’t hear any form of civilisation. No traffic, no people (bar the three still snickering behind her), no planes or trains or trucks. She opened the sliding door and smelled the fresh, sea heavy breeze and was shocked to feel her muscles relax. She felt her daughters snuggle up either side of her and leaned back into Andréa’s hand on the small of her back.

“We wanted to surprise you by making you think we were going to your least favourite state,” Andréa explained. Miranda could _hear_ her grin.

“We knew you’d work all the time if you thought we were going somewhere awful,” Caroline began, “So, now you have no work to do because you did it all in New York,” Cassidy continued, “and how you can doubly enjoy your holiday because it’s not in Florida and you have no work to do!” Caroline finished. Miranda was shocked into silence, pulling away from her girls and looking at all three of them in horror.

“You made me think we were going to _Florida_!” she said, aghast. “I have been _dreading_ this vacation and you three have been in cahoots with each other the whole time!”

Two pairs of blue eyes and one pair of brown watched her cautiously, all three beginning to look a little sheepish at their subterfuge.

“It’s- Do you know what it is?”

“Honey, we didn’t mean to-”

“It’s genius!” She laughed, smiling brightly and relaxing all her tension. She turned on her heel and marched to the dining table where a few plates of food were cooling along with her coffee. She plopped down and began to fill her plate with fruits and some eggs and a piece of toast. She had to get a good breakfast in, she realised, if she was going to be beachgoing for the next week. She had almost taken a bite when she saw three pairs of eyes still watching her from the sliding door.

“Well, what are you waiting for,” she urged, looking pointedly at their seats. “Breakfast is the most important meal.”

“Awesome!” The girls cried, diving for their seats and digging in. Andréa walked over at a much more sedated pace, kissing Miranda on the side of the head as she went.

“Now, you heathens,” Miranda admonished with a smile, “tell me what we’re doing.”

The girls launched immediately into a very detailed itinerary, sparing no detail or sidenote which Miranda listened to with rapt attention while she ate. When she felt a warm palm on her thigh, she looked to Andréa and returned the fond smile she was receiving. God, she was so glad she thought to suggest a vacation.

It was, indeed, a very nice thought.


End file.
